Super Sprint
.|left|162x162px]] *'Current User:' Ulrich Stern and the Ninjas *'Former User:' William (under X.A.N.A.'s possession) *'Exchange:' N/A *'Description:' A streak of yellow light in seasons 1-4, and streak of pale blue in Season 5 follows a very fast-moving Ulrich. Super Sprint is a unique ability that Ulrich is able to use. This power is usually activated by Ulrich calling out "Super Sprint!" when running, otherwise it activates automatically whenever he sprints. When this power is activated, Ulrich runs at super speed. His speed when using this power is enough to rival that of the Megatank, which, on normal circumstances, is even able to out speed his Overbike. He is also able to run up walls, jump to higher places, and even speed over the Ice Sector's simulated water. Ulrich is also able to greatly increase his strength and reaction time as seen in Exploration when he quickly pulled Aelita out of a Creeper's line of fire. This ability is often used while Ulrich uses his Triangulate ability. When this power is activated, Ulrich leaves a yellow streak of light behind him. It can also be used by his two clones as shown in Contact. Also, it was used by X.A.N.A. when he took possession of Ulrich's inanimate body, in Nobody in Particular. Times when Used Season One *Big Bug *Cruel Dilemma *Image Problem *End of Take *Satellite *Swarming Attack *Killer Music *Frontier *The Robots *Code: Earth Season Two *Uncharted Territory *Exploration *A Great Day *Mister Puck *Saint Valentine's Day *Final Mix *Missing Link *Marabounta *Common Interest *Ultimatum *Cold War *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Deja Vu *Tip-Top Shape *Contact *Revelation *The Key Season Three *False Lead *Aelita *The Pretender *The Secret *Sabotage *Nobody in Particular *Triple Trouble *Final Round Season Four *William Returns *Crash Course *Replika *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *Hot Shower *Distant Memory *Kadic Bombshell *A Space Oddity *Wrong Exposure *Bad Connection *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth *Fight to the Finish *Echoes (in flashbacks) Season Five (Code Lyoko: Evolution) *Rivalry *Confusion Trivia *In the episode Revelation, X.A.N.A.'s polymorphic clone of Ulrich leaves an orange (sometimes mistaken for red) streak behind it when it used its Super Sprint ability. *It can also be used to run up walls and slopes. *Though barely seen, William and the the Ninjas have used this ability, with teal and green blurs respectively. X.A.N.A. Ulrich has a red blur. *In the short, The Big Race, Ulrich is seen running along side his Overbike at equal speed; however, the Bike's speed gradually increases, and it reaches the edge of the Mountain Sector before he does. This proves that his Super Sprint ability can stay at the same speed as his Overbike, even for a couple seconds. *Out of all of the Lyoko Warriors' special abilities, Super Sprint has been used the most. *In the first four seasons, every time Ulrich has gone to Lyoko, he has used this ability at least once or twice. This makes it the most utilized ability in all five seasons. *In the fifth season, Ulrich leaves a pale blue trail. Gallery Seasons 2-4 Evolution bandicam 2013-02-06 22-51-30-292.jpg|The trail is blue in Code Lyoko Evolution. Rivalry6|Ulrich using Super-sprint to go into the tower. es:Supersprint fi:Supersprintti pl:Super sprint Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Ulrich Category:William Category:Ninja Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Transportation